52 years, 4 months and 9 days
by Simply Ridiculous
Summary: A three-shot glimpse of the beginning, middle and end of Klaus' experience of the Hunter's curse in 1110AD.
1. Part One - The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately the Vampire Diaries does not belong to me :(**

** Just a thought that popped into my head and after ending up locked outside my house for two hours with my laptop, I decided to write it down... so here it is. **

* * *

Covered in the blood of the Five, Klaus stormed into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. He let out a loud growl and started to destroy various objects around the room, not caring what, as he vented out his anger. He was beyond furious at Rebekah and the situation she had caused. If Klaus hadn't been a hybrid then their whole family would had been destroyed.

But unfortunately for the hunters Klaus was a hybrid, and the dagger had no effect on him. He had saved his family and slaughtered the hunters. Now Rebekah was out burying her 'fiancé'. The foolish girl actually believed in love. Love was a weakness, tonight had proven that.

"_Who would ever love someone as pathetic as you, boy."_

Klaus froze at the sound of Mikael's voice coming from inside the room. He quickly whipped round to see where his stepfather was, or to at least find an exit.

"_You're nothing but an abomination!"_

The voice spat again. Klaus' eyes widened at the realisation that the voice was in his head. Behind him he heard a deep chuckle.

"**So the games begin..."**

Slowly turning around to face the intruder, for the first time in years Klaus felt a jolt of fear as he saw Alexander standing there completely unharmed.

"I killed you," Klaus muttered, not sure what was happening or how. "You're dead!"

Alexander just smirked at him as the wounds Klaus had inflicted on him started to reappear and his blood dripped onto the floor.

"**Yes, I am. And soon you will be, too."**

"You can't kill me. I am the Original Hybrid – I am immortal!" Klaus shouted.

"**Even better – eternal torture."**

With another laugh, the man disappeared.

Klaus moved immediately to the door to find his brothers and tell them what had happened. But he couldn't find the door. Why couldn't he find the door? He was trapped. The walls were closing in on him and the whispering voices surrounding him got louder and louder, screaming at him.

"_You're a monster. A parasite on the world."_

"_You're worthless, boy. An embarrassment." _

"_You bring shame onto our family."_

"_Murderer!"_

"_Abomination."_

Mikeal, his mother and siblings voices showered him in hatred. Each word stabbed into him like knives.

Thrashing his body, he tried to pull away from the voices, hitting his back onto the wall.

"Stop it!" He commanded, shouting as loud as he could to be heard over the angry voices.

To his surprise the voices stopped. Silence. With a sigh of relief, believing it to be over, Klaus let himself sink down to the ground. He heard footsteps walking towards him and he looked up, shocked by who he saw. It was himself. His human self.

"_You try and pretend that you're the alpha. You might put on a act and call yourself Klaus, but deep down you know it's not true. You are still Niklaus. You are still me."_

"NO!" Klaus argued, shaking his head feverishly. "I'm not you. I'm not weak!"

"_Why bother pretending to me. We both know the truth. Why don't you do yourself a favour. You can just end it all. It's quick and easy. It can all be over..."_

Looking down, Klaus saw a white oak stake lying on the floor in front of him and reached out to pick it up.

"_That's it..." _

As if he was compelled, Klaus lifted the stake and guided it in front of where his dead heart lay in his chest, ready to plunge it in.

"_Almost there!"_

As if breaking out a chance, Klaus shook his head, trying to take control over the situation. The stake in his hand disappeared into thin air.

"No. I'm not you. This isn't happening. It isn't real."

In front of him, the figure changed.

"_You always were a snivelling coward, boy."_

"Mikeal." Klaus gasped before closing his eyes. "You aren't here. You aren't here." He chanted, willing it to be true.

"_Look at you. You can't even face me, boy."_

Klaus tried to ignore him. He knew this wasn't truly real, something was messing with his head.

"_It really is pathetic."_

A new voice spoke. Klaus looked up to see Elijah looking down at him with pity. The figure started to flicker between shapes.

"_You're not even really our brother. You keep spouting off about family, but we don't even have the same father."_

Kol glared at him. The shape changed again.

"_The things you have done... You deserve to die!"_

Finn seethed, his eyes showing his hatred for his monstrous younger brother. The shaped flickered again, this time settling on Rebekah, who had tears running down her face.

"_You're meant to be my big brother Nik. You're meant to protect me and look after me, but you bring nothing but pain! It would be better for all of us if you were dead. Can't you see that? Why can't you realise that-"_

She was interrupted by the door swinging open. Rebekah disappeared as Elijah walked in.

"Brother, what is going on? I hear you shouting and you sounded distressed-"

"NO!" Klaus shouted, glaring at his brother with wild, rabid eyes. "Just leave me alone and stopped tormenting me. You're NOT REAL!"

Elijah took a few hesitant steppes towards his crouching brother, holding up his hands in a sign of peace.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but-"

"No buts!" Klaus growled, standing up and letting his demon face take over. "I am the alpha and I am the one in control of this situation!"

With a growl Klaus launched himself as Elijah and took of out the room and continued running.

He had no idea where he was going but he had to get away from the suffocating hatred that followed him.

But this was only just the beginning.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Part Two -Stuck in the Middle

**After getting my science results back I'm in a really good mood, so here is another update :) I hope everyone who is getting GCSE results back today got what they wanted!**

* * *

26 years, two months and five days later…

Klaus was sat down in the middle of a dark, locked room, in a small ball, clutching his knees to his chest. He didn't know exactly where his siblings had locked him up, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered now.

He didn't even know why this was happening, or how to actually stop it. All he knew was that it never stopped – _they_ would never leave him alone, not even for a second. _They_ were always there, haunting him.

_They_ all wanted him to die. He wanted to die. _They_ had told him that the only way that he could make everything all right, to end all this pain, was to kill himself. And he had tried – he had tried so hard. He'd lost count of how many times he had staked himself. It didn't make a difference. He really was immortal and he hated it.

He had lost himself. He no longer could tell what was real and what was an illusion. Maybe he was already dead and this was his punishment. He hoped not. If he was still alive then it meant death was still an option and he could still end it all.

Today the figure before him was Rebekah, cursing him once more and renouncing him as a brother.

"N-no." He stuttered. "You're not my sister. Rebekah doesn't hate me." Denial. Denial was good. Denial helped him keep going.

With a glare the figure changed into the form of their mother.

"_But they would, wouldn't they Niklaus, if they knew the truth. You killed me! You're own mother! And you didn't even have the guts to tell them the truth. You were too scared – terrified that they would all leave you and that you would be alone. But it's too late – they already know. You really are alone now, they all hate you. Your family wants you dead Niklaus. After everything you have done, you have a chance to redeem yourself and make it up to them..."_

"I have done nothing that I regret!" Klaus screamed at Ester, pushing himself off the floor to stand at his full height.

"_Nothing?"_

The figure changed again and a new, younger voice spoke out. This vision had never been used before, but was far more painful to deal with than any other.

"_Did you forget about me?"_

"No, no, no, no." Klaus chanted as his knees buckled and he dropped to the floor. "Not you, anyone but you."

Klaus felt tears brimming as he looked up into the sad eyes of his dead brother, Henrik.

"_Why? Why Nik? Why didn't you save me? Why did you let me die?"_

Klaus closed his eyes, self-loathing spreading through his veins.

"I'm sorry, brother. I am so, so sorry."

"_It was all your fault."_

Klaus nodded. "I'm sorry!" He pleaded again.

"_How is it fair?"_ He heard his brother ask, _"That you let me die – that you caused my death – yet you get to live?!"_

"It isn't fair."

"_You were meant to be my only brother. You were supposed to look after and protect me, but you failed and I had to pay the price. You don't deserve to live."_

Klaus could feel the streaks of tears running down his cheeks.

"_But you can make it better again."_ Klaus looked up at his brother and took the stake out of his hand. _"You could join me. We would be together again, and you can forget about all this pain. I will forgive you."_

Klaus reached out to embrace Henrik, upset when his brother stepped away from him.

"_You have to earn my forgiveness first."_ His brother whispered, gesturing to the stake.

Klaus plunged the stake into the chest, almost enjoying the pain it caused, knowing that if he did this he would finally be okay and he would have Henrik back. Pulling the stake out he watched himself heal.

"No!" He roared, desperately slamming the stake into his chest, over and over again. "No, No, NO!"

"_You keep letting me down, brother..."_

Henrik gave him a hateful look and disappeared, fading away.

"Wait! Please!" Klaus reached out to where his brother had been standing as if he could bring him back.

Giving an almighty roar of frustration, anger and pain, Klaus flung the stake away from him in disgust.

He continued to scream endlessly for the next twenty-four hours like a dying animal that needed to be put down.

When would it end?

* * *

**Poor Klaus :( Only one part left as the curse comes to an end.**

**Let me know your thoughts! **


	3. Part Three - Ending

52 years, 4 months and 9 days.

That's how long it had been. He had kept count all this time. The hallucinations and pain had worn him down over the years and now all he could feel was hatred. Hatred at both himself and the rest of the World.

Everyday and every night _they_ haunted him. Sometimes it would be the nameless faces of some of his victims, cursing him and his evil ways. Other times it would be the members of the Five he had slaughtered that had started it all, laughing at him and his torment. But mostly it was his family. Ester, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Henrik and most of all Mikael.

In his more rational moments Klaus had often wondered if somehow Mikael was behind all this; laughing at him from the sidelines.

He always felt that he was being watched.

Other times it felt like there was no one else in the world.

Although Klaus had never actually noticed, everyday for the last 52 years, 4 months and 9 day, the real Elijah had visited him with enough blood to keep him well. He and Rebekah had spent all this time searching for a cure or a spell to stop whatever madness had taken over their brother. Everyday they had heard the pitiful screams of their once strong brother, aching to comfort him, but their presence at such time only seemed to make things worse. Not knowing what was wrong with their brother they had resigned themselves to hoping beyond hope that it would stop as suddenly as it had started.

But they had never dared to believe that it would.

Back in his room, Klaus was once again under the abuse of his stepfather.

"_Why do you bother fighting this, boy? To what end? To live forever by yourself? Nobody cares about you, boy! You are nothing but a worthless abomin–" _

Klaus looked up as the harsh words stopped. Silence. His head felt clear. For the first time since this all started he felt like himself. Was it over? Could it really just end like that?

Standing up, Klaus brushed himself down and made his way to the door. It was locked. Trying to break the door down, Klaus realized that a witch must have put a spell on it to stop him getting out. Pesky witches.

He slammed his fist against the wall, not wanting to be caged in.

"Hey!" He shouted as loud as he could so that whoever had locked him up could hear. "I am going to count to ten, and if I haven't been let out by then, there will be hell to pay!" He proceeded to count.

"One!"

Upstairs both Elijah and Rebekah heard the threat.

"Two!"

"Elijah," Rebekah gasped, "That sounds like the real Nik. Our Nik."

"Three!"

"It could be a trap." Elijah noted with a frown.

"Four!"

"We have to see if he's okay." Rebekah told him, standing up and moving to the door.

"Five!"

"Wait." Elijah interrupted. "I will go first."

"Six!"

"But..." she moaned.

"Seven!"

"Rebekah." Her brother chided.

"Eight!"

Both vampires flashed down to the basement they were keeping Klaus in.

"Nine!"

Elijah positioned himself in front of his younger sister and turned the key that the witches had given him and opened the door to reveal a sane but angry looking Klaus.

"Te-" Klaus froze as he came face to face with his older brother.

"Nik, you are _you_, right?" Rebekah asked, peering over Elijah's shoulder.

"Yes, sister, it's me."

Klaus found him self being engulfed by his sister as she launched herself at him for a hug, wrapping her arms around him. He didn't know what surprised him more: the fact that he hugged her back or that Elijah joined in.

It was at the moment he knew for certain. He did not know how. He did not care how. But it was over.

* * *

**The End.**

**Not my best story, but I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
